seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Runaway Grandmother
:Polvina: Every year, Ester? :Ester: Every year since I was a baby. See? My grandmother gives me a red beanie on Salacia Day, and every year, I lose it. :Tubarina: How do you do that? :Ester: Easy! On purpose! :Polvina: But it's cute! :Ester: It was cute then. It's totally uncute now. :Starfish Queen: Ester, your grandmother's here! :Ester: Coming, Mother! Another beanie, I just know it. :Ester: Nanna! :Starfish Grandmother: Ester! :Starfish Queen: Happy Salacia Day! :Polvina and Tubarina: Happy Salacia Day! :Starfish Grandmother: I see you're not wearing red, Ester. I have the very thing for you. :Ester: Really? What could it be? :Starfish Grandmother: Your favourite thing. :Ester: A beanie? :Starfish Queen: Thank your grandmother, Ester. :Ester: Thank you, Nanna. :Starfish Grandmother: Try it on, Ester. See if it fits. :Ester: uneasy It always does. :Tubarina: optimistic It might not fit this year. :Ester: sarcastically Thanks, Tubarina! :Tubarina: I'm only trying to help. :jingles :Polvina and Tubarina: giggling :Starfish Queen: Oh, you look so cute, Ester! :Tubarina: It gets cuter by the year. :Starfish Grandmother: Do try not lose this one, Ester. :Ester: I'll try, Nanna. :Starfish Queen: Now, you girls should get along to the Salacia Day fair. :Starfish Grandmother: We'll catch up later. :Girls: Thank you! :Polvina: Why didn't you say something about the beanie to your grandmother? :Ester: I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I love my nanna. :Polvina: But you don't want to wear the beanie as your red thing. :Ester: I won't. :Tubarina: Then what will you wear? :Ester: This! :Tubarina: Ooh, I like that! :Polvina: It's cool! :Ester: Which was my plan all along. Let's go! :Tubarina: Why do we wear red on Salacia Day, anyway? :Polvina: No-one really knows. Salacia formed the kingdoms to care for the undersea world. :Ester: And on Salacia Day, we wear red because of her red hair, I think. That's it, isn't it? :Polvina: It sounds good. :Tubarina: So, what will you do if your grandmother sees us and you're not wearing the beanie, Ester? :Ester: I'll make sure we see her first. :Tubarina: And if you don't? :Ester: gasp Nanna! :Starfish Grandmother: I was hoping to catch up to you! Is there something wrong, Ester? :Ester: No, Nanna. :Starfish Grandmother: You haven't, Ester! :Ester: Haven't what? :Starfish Grandmother: Lost your beanie again. How do you lose so many? :Ester: Because... because I want to, Nanna! :Starfish Grandmother: I'm sorry? :Ester: I... I don't know why you keep giving them to me. :Starfish Grandmother: Because you like them! :Ester: I did, but I don't now. I thought you'd stop giving them, but you never do! :Starfish Grandmother: Well, I... I know that now. Thank you for telling me, Ester. :Tubarina: That went well. :Ester: Do you think I hurt her? :Tubarina: Big time. :Ester: I didn't want to do that. :Polvina: You'd better say sorry. :Ester: I know! :Ester: Grandmother! Where did she go? :Polvina: Over there! :Tubarina: Isn't that your grandmother's? :Ester: gasp It is! :Polvina: But I don't see her. :Tubarina: Unless... :Polvina: gasp Oh, no! :Ester: Nanna! Nanna! :Tubarina: Did she fall down to the Abysmal Kingdom? :Ester: Nanna! :Tubarina: Maybe she was so upset that she wasn't watching where she was going. :Ester: And I'm the one who upset her! :Polvina: Ester, we have to go down and look for her. Ester? :Ester: I'm already looking! :Tubarina: We're looking too! :Ester: Nanna! :Tubarina: If she did fall down here, we might never find her. And you know the sort of creatures that live in the Abysmal Kingdom. Your grandmother won't want to run into any of them or else! :Ester: cries :Tubarina: Everything is going to be fine, Ester. :Polvina: We'll find your grandmother. :Ester: You're just saying that to make me feel better. :Tubarina: Is it working? :Ester: No! This is all my fault! :Tubarina: Who else's fault could it be? Of course it's yours! :Polvina: This isn't the time for blaming! :Tubarina: You're right, Polvina. There's lots of time later for that. :Ester: Nanna! Nanna! Do you see my nanna? :Polvina: Your grandmother can't be too far away. :Anglerfish: growling :Ester: Nanna! Nanna! yelps :Anglerfish: growling :Polvina and Tubarina: yelps :Polvina: That's not your grandmother. :Tubarina: Not even close! :Ester: I'll have you know we are very good friends of the Abysmal Princess Bia, so don't try anything! :Polvina: Two problems, Ester. It doesn't understand you. :Tubarina: And even if it did... it wouldn't care! :Anglerfish: growling :Girls: screaming :Polvina: Let's try and lose him! :Ester: Lose him it is! :Tubarina: Oh, let's go that way. :Polvina: Yes, that way! :Ester: That's the way we'll go! :Anglerfish: growling :Polvina: We need a place to hide! :Ester: And here it is! :Tubarina: He won't find us in here. :Ester: What if he doesn't have to find us? :Polvina: What do you mean? :Ester: He's already here! :Anglerfish: growling :Girls: screaming :Polvina: We need a hiding place, a better one! :Ester: Over there! That sea cave! :Tubarina: Hiding place? This is more like a trap. :Ester: Shh! I think we've lost it. :Polvina: You really think so, Ester? :Anglerfish: growling :Ester: Scatter! :Girls: screaming :Anglerfish: growling :Polvina: We have to find Bia. :Tubarina: But which way is the Abysmal Palace? :Anglerfish: growling :Ester: gasp Not this way! :jingles :Ester: My beanie! :Anglerfish: in confusion :Polvina: Do you know what you're doing, Ester? :Ester: I will after I do it, Polvina! :jingles :Anglerfish: laughing :Ester: Let me try something. :Anglerfish: growling :Polvina and Tubarina: yelps :jingles :Anglerfish: laughing :Tubarina: He loves your beanie. :Ester: I really didn't want to do this. :Anglerfish: laughing :Tubarina: Just makes sure he keeps seeing it. :Ester: Let's go find Bia. :Polvina: I still think it's cute. :Anglerfish: laughing :Tubarina: We don’t know how to find your grandmother, so we have to find Bia to help, but we don’t know how to find Bia. :Ester: What's your point? :Tubarina: We haven't a clue what we're doing? :Polvina: We knew that already, Tubarina. :Anglerfish: laughing :Polvina: I have an idea. If we can't find Bia, we'll make her find us. :Tubarina: How? :Anglerfish: then laughs as bell stops and jingles :Tubarina: And all this noise is going to bring Bia? :Ester: It better! :Anglerfish: laughing :Bia: Who dares to disturb the Abysmal Kingdom? :Girls: Bia! :Bia: laughs I love my bossy voice. Happy Salacia Day! :Girls: Happy Salacia Day! :Bia: Have you been a naughty boy? :Anglerfish: chatters :Bia: Oh, I know that you can never be naughty. teasingly No, you can't! Oh, no, you can't! :Tubarina: hushed Yes, he can. :Ester: Bia, you wouldn't know anything about my nanna? :Polvina: We think she's lost in the Abysmal Kingdom. :Bia: If anyone were lost in the Abysmal Kingdom, I'd hear about it. :Tubarina: And you haven't? :Bia: Nothing about your nanna. anglerfish You don't know anything? :Anglerfish: chatters :Bia: You'd tell me, wouldn't you? :Anglerfish: chatters :Bia: teasingly Yes, you would! Yes, you would! :Tubarina: hushed No, he wouldn't. :Ester: If my nanna isn't here, then where is she? :Polvina: We have to get back home. :Tubarina: And fast. :Bia: Fast? I have just the fish for you. :Anglerfish: laughing :Bia: First and last stop. :Ester: Thank you, Bia. :Polvina: anglerfish And thank you. :Anglerfish: chatters :Tubarina: You're not so bad, even with all the chasing and wanting to eat us. :Ester: Here's a little present for you. :jingles :Anglerfish: thankingly :Bia: See you again! Oh, I hope you find your nanna! :Ester: We will. :Polvina: Somewhere… :Ester: Maybe Nanna just came home. :Tubarina: So, we went to the Abysmal Kingdom for nothing? :opens :Ester: Grandmother! :Starfish Grandmother: Ester! :Both: Where have you been? laughing :Polvina: Where have you been, Your Highness? :Tubarina: We thought you had fallen into the Abysmal Kingdom. :Ester: We found your scarf on the sea cliff. :Starfish Grandmother: Heavens, I only lost my scarf when the sea current took it away. :Ester: I'm sorry about what I said to you, Nanna. :Starfish Grandmother: You mean about the beanie? Oh, posh. Don't worry. I only wish you'd told me sooner that you don't like the beanies anymore. I was getting tired of knitting them. :Ester: But I like them again now! :Starfish Grandmother: You do? :Polvina: It saved us! :Tubarina: It really did. A beanie saved us all! :Ester: You don't have any more, do you? :Starfish Grandmother: As it happens, I made quite a few this year. :Ester: Just how many, Nanna, exactly? :Tubarina: I don't like where this is going. :Ester: Come on, you two, we can still make the fair! :jingles :Tubarina: blandly We're coming. :Polvina: I still think it's cute. :Tubarina: Cute, but embarrassing. :Polvina: Oh, well. I guess that comes from helping your friends. :Tubarina: And with a friend like Ester, we need all the help we can get! :Polvina and Tubarina: laughing